starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Confederate Army
The Confederate Army was the terrestrial arm of the Confederate Defence Force responsible for planetside military operations. Introduction The Regular Army of the Black Star Confederacy, known by its more informal designation 'The Confederate Army' or RAC, was founded immediately after the Unification War in approximately 1,000 BBY from the remains of the Imperial Army and the Republic Defence Force. Initially, the Regular Army consisted of fifty-two infantry brigades, twelve armoured brigades and two artillery regiments, totalling roughly three-hundred-thousand troops. The army remained roughly the same size for centuries, as the already standing army was more than enough to ward off potential invaders. But in 2 ABY, a reorganization of the army took place, as the Confederacy began to arm itself for the war against the Drillarians, and in 6 ABY the Regular Army consisted of more than a million troops, organized into two-hundred infantry brigades, twenty armoured brigades, ten artillery regiments, and two special forces regiments. When the Confederacy began to expand around 11 ABY, the army was reorganized again, and by the end of the year the Regular Army consisted of well over two million troops, organized into one-hundred infantry divisions, ten armoured divisions, ten artillery brigades, and 4 special forces brigades. The size of the army topped in early 14 ABY during the Grey Worlds Conflict. A total of five army groups - the Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eighth and Ninth - totalling over five-hundred-thousand troops, were raised specifically for the campaign, bringing the total strength of the Regular Army up to nearly three million troops. The final reorganization happened in 17 ABY, when the system was changed: each planet was required to supply a number of regiments, based on demand and population, to the Confederate Army, while still maintaining a decent-sized Planetary Defence Force. This number was not to be raised through conscription, but only through voluntary service. The Army, like the rest of the Armed Forces, experienced a surge in recruits after the Scouring of Fuller in 18 ABY. Manpower The Confederate Army consisted of some 15.000.000 troops (4.000.000 officers and 11.000.000 soldiers) by early 18 ABY. It was a fully professional force, recruited from every member world of the Confederacy. Ranks The military ranks of the Confederate Army were as follows below. Ranks were wore on the right chest or shoulder of all Army uniforms, but differed by the type of the uniform and armour being used. Structure Army Command Alpha Sector Command *'1st Corps' **1st (Armoured) Division ***1st Guard Regiment (Armoured) expatriates "Green Devils" ***3rd Guard Regiment (Mechanized) expatriates "Fuller Dragoons" **3rd (Armoured) Division **5th (Infantry) Division *'2nd Corps' **1st (Armoured) Division **6th (Infantry) Division ***1st Killian Armoured Regiment Killian ***1st Regiment Killian Lancers Killian ***2nd Regiment Killian Lancers Killian **7th (Infantry) Division ***2nd Killian Armoured Regiment Killian ***3rd Regiment Killian Lancers Killian ***4th Regiment Killian Lancers Killian *'3rd Corps' **2nd (Armoured) Division ***2nd Guard Regiment (Armoured) Decuu "Black Devils" **4th (Armoured) Division ***3rd Decuu Armoured Regiment Decuu "Librara" *'4th Corps' **8th Infantry Division ***1st Royal Infantry Regiment Ida "Blue Guards" **9th Infantry Division ***5th Royal Infantry Regiment Ida "Lorona" *'5th Corps' **10th Infantry Division ***1st/9th Hua Infantry Regiment "Linarte" **11th Infantry Division *'6th Corps' **12th Infantry Division ***1st Claymore Rangers Claymore "Red Devils" **13th Infantry Division Beta Sector Command Gamma Sector Command Delta Sector Command Equipment Weapons *AT-1 Blaster Pistol *AT-2 "Thunder" Blaster Pistol *Arisaka Security Blaster Carbine *SFC-1 "Werewolf" Blaster Carbine *BR7-A3 "Vampire" Blaster Rifle *AR17-A3 "Valkyrie" Ballistic Rifle *AS-7 "Avenger" Combat Shotgun *Arisaka Shredder Combat Shotgun *SG-14 "Stonecleaver" Combat Shotgun *Zamira Jackhammer Combat Shotgun *DTR-666 "Lawbreaker" Ballistic Sniper Rifle *Sukenov LongFire Ballistic Sniper Rifle *MiliTech Executioner Ballistic Sniper Rifle *SR7B "Executioner" Sniper Rifle *SSR-10 Squad Support Rifle *MRB-2000 Repeating Blaster *DP-4 Repeating Blaster *HRB-4 Heavy Repeating Blaster *CAWS Ballistic Rifle *Sukenov Bunker Explorer *Sukenov Bunker Exterminator *GL-4 Grenade Launcher *MiliTech RGL Grenade Launcher *MiliTech MGL Grenade Launcher *CRL-17 Missile Launcher *ATM-HE1 Missile Launcher *N-7 ATB Anti-Tank Rifle *W.A.S.P. Ion Grenade Rifle *ET-7 Electrothermal Rifle *RG2 Rail Gun *Sukenov Archer Combat Vehicles Walkers *Guardian Scout Walker *Black Star Heavy Walker *Millard Assault Walker Armoured Vehicles *Alpha Scout Bike *Beta Scout Trike *Mark 12 Heavy Crawler *Mark 3 Light Tank *Mark 4 Command Tank *Mark 5 Medium Tank *Mark 7 Light Tank *Quad Scout Car *Raider APC *Reaver APC Speeder Bikes Air Vehicles *Arisaka Airbus *Ja-Su Airjeep *JaSu AT-3 Colossus *JaSu AT-4 Harrier *JaSu AT-6 Cyclops *JaSu F-35 Black Raptor *MiliTech Trolly *Zamira Arms Warhawk Artillery *Devastator Mobile Artillery Piece *Draagoth Mobile Artillery *K-30 Recoilless Field Gun Naval Vehicles *Zamira Arms Wave Cat Organization Unit Organization Category:Black Star ConfederacyCategory:Military Groups Category:Jagtai